1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup attaching apparatus for attaching a cup, used for fixing an eyeglass lens to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus, to the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a cup attaching apparatus called a blocker for attaching a cup, used for fixing an eyeglass lens to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus, to the lens. This cup attaching apparatus comprises a blocking arm provided with a cup holder in the vicinity of a distal end of the arm, the holder being used to hold the cup, and a lens mount (a lens support) on which the lens is to be mounted. When the lens is mounted on the mount, the cup is mounted (fitted) in the holder, and the arm is moved downward, the cup is attached to a front refractive surface of the lens.
Such attaching apparatus is commonly arranged to support a rear refractive surface of the lens with at least three support pins fixedly placed on the mount. However, the supporting of the lens with the support pins may cause the following problems. For instance, the support pins are usually arranged on the mount in positions (intervals) suitable for supporting an unprocessed lens and thus those support pins may not support a processed lens. This mount can be replaced with another mount provided with support pins arranged in positions suitable for supporting the unprocessed lens, but such replacement is troublesome. In the case where an image of the lens supported on the support pins is imaged and displayed on a display, or other cases, the support pins are likely to interfere with the imaging operation.